Daft Punk
thumb|300pxDaft Punk to francuski duet muzyczny tworzący głównie muzykę elektroniczną. Zespół jest aktywny od 1993 roku, od tej pory wydane zostały m.in. 4 albumy studyjne i kilkanaście singli. W skład zespołu wchodzą Thomas Bangalter i Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo. Cechą charakterystyczną zespołu jest noszenie hełmów oraz innych elementów stroju, które mają charakteryzować ich na roboty. Historia Początki (1987 - 1993) Początki Daft Punku sięgają 1987 roku, kiedy to Thomas i Guy-Manuel poznali się w szkole średniej. Szybko się zakolegowali i wkrótce zaczęli nagrywać, razem ze znajomymi, krótkie utwory. Doprowadziło to do powstania bandy Darlin', w której skład wchodzili Thomas, Guy-Manuel oraz Laurent Brancowitz. Po niedługim czasie, jeden z krytyków brytyjskiego Melody Maker nazwał mocno skrytykował zespół i jego twórczość, nazywając go "bandą głupich gnojków" ("a bunch of daft punk"). Wkrótce zespół rozpadł się, a Bangalter i de Homem-Christo założyli nowy zespół o nazwie zainspirowanej wcześniejszą krytyką, Daft Punk. Homework (1993 - 1998) W 1993, duet wysłał swoje dema do wytwórni Soma Quality Recordings, która rok później wydała pierwszy singiel grupy - "The New Wave". Znalazły się na nim 4 kompozycje, w tym "Alive (New Wave Final Mix)", która później znalazła się w albumie Homework. W maju 1995 roku, zespół nagrał i wydał kolejny singiel, "Da Funk", który był pierwszym singlem grupy, który odniósł sukces. Sprzedał się on bowiem w 2 tysiącach kopii. Znalazł się on również w albumie. Po sukcesie singla, grupa zaczęła szukać menedżera, którym został Pedro Winter - wybrano go, gdyż miał już bowiem wcześniejszy kontakt z Daft Punkiem i promował występy grupy. We wrześniu 1996 roku, Daft Punk podpisał kontrakt z Virgin Records i kilka miesięcy później wydany został debiutancki album grupy - Homework. Odniósł on ogromny sukces, sprzedając się w ponad 2 milionach egzemplarzy. Z albumu wydano jeszcze 3 single: "Around the World", "Burnin'" oraz "Revolution 909", z których Around the World stał się najpopularniejszym. W 1999 roku wydano film pod tytułem D.A.F.T.: A Story About Dogs, Androids, Firemen and Tomatoes, na którym zawarto teledyski do niektórych utworów z albumu w reżyserii Spike'a Jonze'a, Michela Gondry'ego, Romana Coppola i Seba Janiaka. Discovery (1998 - 2004) Prace nad drugim albumem, Discovery, zaczęły się już w 1998 roku. Premiera albumu odbyła się 12 marca 2001 roku. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej, został wydany singiel "One More Time", który jest jednocześnie piosenką otwierającą album. Kolejne single z albumu, "Aerodynamic", "Digital Love", "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" i "Face to Face" również zyskały popularność. Również w 2001 roku wydany został album Alive 1997 zawierający 45-minutowe nagranie z koncertu w Birmingham. W 2003 roku wydany został pełnometrażowy film animowany Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem, który został wyprodukowany przy współpracy Daft Punku z Leiji Matsumoto. Stanowi on ilustrację dla utworów z Discovery. Aby wypromować film, wydano album Daft Club, zawierający remiksy piosenek oraz zawartość dostępną za pomocą serwisu internetowego o tej samej nazwie. Aby promować film, wydano także szósty singiel z albumu, "Something About Us". Human After All (2004 - 2008) Od 13 września do 9 listopada 2004 roku, duet pracował nad utworami do kolejnego, trzeciego już albumu - Human After All. Został on wydany w marcu 2005 roku. Recenzje albumu były mieszane, krytykowano głównie powtarzalność utworów. Z albumu wydano 4 single: "Robot Rock", "Technologic", "Human After All" i "The Prime Time of Your Life". 4 kwietnia 2006 wydany został album kompilacyjny o nazwie Musique Vol. 1 1993-2005. Znalazły się tam dwa nowe teledyski, a także kilka zremiksowanych piosenek. Wydany został również album Human After All: Remixes, który był dostępny jedynie w Japonii. Do albumu dołączane były również dwie figurki przedstawiające zespół. 21 maja 2006 roku, Daft Punk przedstawił światu swój pierwszy wyreżyserowany film, Daft Punk's Electroma. W przeciewieństwie do poprzednich produkcji filmowych (D.A.F.T.-u i Interstelli 5555), film nie zawiera muzyki stworzonej przez zespół. Opinie na temat filmu były w większości pozytywne. 19 listopada 2007 wydany został drugi album koncertowy, Alive 2007, zawierający nagranie z koncertu w Paryżu w ramach trasy koncertowej o tej samej nazwie. Z albumu wydano również singiel, czyli "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" w wersji wykonanej na żywo. Do piosenki powstał również teledysk w reżyserii Oliviera Gondry'ego, który jest zlepkiem różnych nagrań wykonanych podczas występu w KeySpan Park, Coney Island. Tron: Legacy (2008 - 2011) W 2008 roku, ówczesny menedżer grupy, Pedro Winter, ogłosił, że zespół zaczął prace nad nowym materiałem oraz, że przestaje być menedżerem Daft Punku, aby poświęcić się swojej twórczości. 8 lutego 2009 roku, grupa wygrała dwie nagrody Grammy: w kategorii Najlepsze nagranie w kategorii Dance za singiel "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Alive 2007)" oraz w kategorii Najlepszy album - muzyka taneczna/elektroniczna za Alive 2007. W międzyczasie, zespół stworzył 11 remiksów swoich piosenek na rzecz gry DJ Hero. Wystąpili oni w niej również jako grywalne postaci. Mieli na sobie hełmy z ery Discovery oraz ubiór z ery Human After All. 4 marca 2009 roku ogłoszono, że Daft Punk ma skomponować muzykę do filmu Tron: Dziedzictwo. Zespół stworzył 24 utwory, z czego 2 bonusowe. Ścieżka dźwiękowa została wydana 6 grudnia 2010 roku, zaś dwa dni później wydano singiel z tej ścieżki - "Derezzed". Random Access Memories (2011 -) W 2012 roku, zespół rozpoczął współpracę z innymi artystami nad swoim czwartym albumem studyjnym, Random Access Memories. Wśród współtwórców albumu znaleźli się Paul Williams, Nile Rodgers, Pharell Williams, Chilly Gonzales i Giorgio Moroder. Współpracownicy zostali przedstawieni w internetowej serii The Collaborators, w której udzielali oni wywiadów m.in o swoim wkładzie w album. Na początku 2013, grupa podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią Columbia Records. Album został wydany 17 kwietnia 2013. Dwa dni później, został wydany pierwszy singiel z albumu, "Get Lucky", który zyskał ogromną popularność. Szybko dostał się na szczyty list przebojów w wielu krajach, gdzie utrzymywał się po kilka tygodni. Kolejnym singlem wydanym z albumu był "Lose Yourself to Dance". Na 56. gali rozdania nagród Grammy, Daft Punk otrzymał aż 5 statuetek: 3 za album i 2 za singiel "Get Lucky". Były to nagrody w kategoriach: Album Roku, Najlepszy album - muzyka taneczna/elektroniczna, Nagranie roku, Najlepszy występ zespołowy oraz Najlepiej wyprodukowany album nieklasyczny (jako inżynierowie masteringu). Daft Punk nagrał również dodatkowe głosy do singla "Gust of Wind" Pharella Williamsa. Dyskografia Dyskografia Daft Punku składa się z czterech albumów studyjnych, dwóch albumów koncertowych, jednego albumu kompilacyjnego, trzech albumów remiksowych i 23 singli. Zespół stworzył także 18 teledysków do swoich utworów. Filmografia Daft Punk stworzył sam lub we współpracy z innymi 3 filmy: Ciekawostki * Logo zespołu zostało stworzone przez Guy-Manuela. * Gdy zespół został zapytany o to, dlaczego się ukrywają, Thomas Bangalter odpowiedział: "Nie wybraliśmy bycia robotami. To był wypadek w naszym studiu. Pracowaliśmy przy naszym samplerze i dokładnie 9 września 1999 roku o 9:09 wybuchł on. Gdy się ocknęliśmy, zorientowaliśmy się, że jesteśmy robotami.". Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona zespołu * Oficjalny profil na Facebooku *** en:Daft Punk es:Daft Punk fr:Daft Punk